


Such A Tease

by ArielaNewt (MadameMerry)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dominant Sans, F/M, Growling, M/M, Reader is gender neutral, Reader-Insert, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMerry/pseuds/ArielaNewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When did Sans become so dominant? And why did you like it so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Tease

You wondered when he had changed.

The first time you noticed was when you were relaxing on the couch with one of Alphys’ animes and he had come home from a long night. You had glanced up from a plate of cold spaghetti and jokingly commented that if he didn’t come in earlier he would have to “ketchup” with you on this new anime. He grinned at that pun, and something glowed in the back of his big skull. When he walked over, he plopped down by you and grabbed your chin firmly between two bony fingers, locking your gaze with his. You were caught off guard by this sudden gesture, as normally the lazy skeleton didn’t have such a piercing stare. A sly grin spread up across the side of his face, and he freed your gaze and brung his hand down to steal a noodle and slurp it up.

“Be careful, now, you don’t want a bad time.”

Normally that line made you laugh; he had said it so many times before with no intentions of delivering that it never held weigh to it. Now, however, it held weight to it, like he had something in plan for you. You tried to watch the rest of the episode, but your mind was enraptured by that switch and you couldn’t really focus, your eyes glancing back to him to see that suddenly he had went back to his old self with a lazily-settling smile resting on his features. You chalked up the switch to your imagination.

The second time was much more obvious. Out on “patrol” with him, you were working on your fifth snowman and shivered from the cold. Your breath came out in big puffs of fog, and he was chuckling at you pretending to be a dragon and pushing out air from the corners of your mouth like it was smoke. Even with layer upon layer of clothing on, you could feel the cold poking at your core, and you told Sans this when you walked over to him. He leaned against the counter, having a look of admiration on his face. You assumed at first it was for the snowmen you had surrounded his post with.

“I can get you warmed up in a snap if you’re so cold.”

He snapped his fingers along with those words, holding you in that familiar, piercing gaze. You felt a shiver run up your spine, and it wasn’t from the snow. You felt the tension build, and you quickly piped up if he meant by taking a break at Grillby’s because you would sure enjoy a burger, all in one quick  breath. He dropped his gaze to look to the side, and he simply grinned. He didn’t answer your question, so to keep yourself from getting any more flustered, you went back to making snowmen. You could feel his gaze on your back a few minutes later. It didn’t go away until Papyrus called you both out for dinner.

The third time…

Papyrus was busy training with Undyne and Sans offered to take you out for a picnic in Waterfall. You were excited for a change of the chilling cold and you both headed out as soon as Papyrus left, blankets and hotdogs in hand. You chose a spot where you could watch the waterfall and play in the water, and surrounded by cyan flowers you two chattered about Papyrus’ recent attempts at trying to combine pastry and spaghetti on Mettaton’s show and Alphys’ recent rants about her anime. The entire time, you were mesmerized by the glow of the water, and it took you a couple minutes to realize Sans had stopped talking.

“You got really flustered back in Snowdin,” he brung up the heat incident, and it made you bite your lip and hope it was dark enough that he couldn’t see your face. You couldn’t think of how to explain why you got so riled up without making the conversation get sexual. It looked like you didn’t have to, though, because he brung it there.

“I’m not normally like this, you know that,” he sounded closer, a lot closer, and you strained between wanting to look and not wanting to show your shy nature creeping to the surface. “There’s something I noticed about you, though.Behind those eyes I can see you squirming when I press just the right buttons.”  
You whirled around to defend yourself and saw now how close his white skull was to you. It made you jump in your skin and you quickly scooted back a couple inches, yammering that you didn’t know what he was talking about, that you’re cooler than ice.

“Then why are you blushing so brightly?”  
Your face heated up tenfold at that. You couldn’t deny that, and he moved closer to take up the silence.

“I’ve never had someone so delightful and...delicious,” that glow was shifting around behind his eyesockets again like a predatory snake, “and I’m glad it’s you, too. Just makes you all the more fun to claim.”

Your eyes went wide at that last word. Claim? He wanted to claim you!? You didn’t know if you should be worried or excited, your body was matching hotland’s temperatures but your mind was still trying to furiously piece together the fact that Sans not only held interest in you but wanted everything about you. The only thing you could think of doing was trying to clear your head, so you stumbled to your feet-

and got pushed right back down by the water’s edge.

“Leaving so soon? But you look so tense, why don’t I help you relax?” Bony fingers pressed down on your back as you laid on your stomach, dragging down your spine and pulling at the fabric of your top. You buried your face into the rock, trying to ignore his exploring digits as they slipped down your sides and pulled your hips up. Every time you squirmed, you felt pressure press down on your wrists, and glanced up to see the glow surrounding them. Your breath caught in your throat when you felt cold fingers dance up your thighs and press against your crotch. A moan escaped your lips and he let out a satisfied growl as you felt your heat radiating against the palm of his hand.

“You want this, don’t you?” You didn’t want to admit to it, but fuck yes you did. Something inside of you was clicking because of his fingers as they worked and kneaded between your legs. Whatever he was doing was making you shiver in lust, like an aching hunger you didn’t know you had was rising and greeting him with the same fervent enthusiasm he was giving your body. When you looked down at the water, you were greeted by your own blushing, innocent face and his glowing eye with a pleased look on his face, sharp teeth glinting in the light that bounced off your reflection. You felt embarrassment rush through your body like a cold intrusion, but when you felt his fingers press up against your hole you felt your hips buck as the welcoming heat enveloped you again. He pulled his hand away and waved a finger.

“Not yet, you’re going to be good and wait for your treat. Hiding your feelings for so long from me, how dare you tease,” he growled as his fingers trailed up your stomach and chest. Tease? He was the one driving you up like this, never giving you a sign so you could make a move, then taking his own moves and not giving you room to breath. You felt bone graze against your neck, fingers dragging down your collarbone and leaving angry little lines. Your eyes settled in your reflection to low half circles as your tongue peeked out of your open mouth, and he snarled.

“Oh you little horny animal, you look so lewd right now,” he must have loved the spaced-out look on your face, and you felt yourself flipped and held down by invisible hands as he stood over you with his own behind his back. “Even my touch gets you craving. I wonder how sensitive you are?” More hands slipped down your body and it made you arch your back and shiver. You could spot the blue glow around them, and you could see him grin wider. The only sounds in the air was the water’s churning and your own tiny gasps and whimpers as hands pressed and caressed everywhere except your needy crotch that kept trying to thrust up to those ever-so-slippery hands. You knew he was enjoying how needy you were getting, as you could see his eyes scanning over every inch and curve of you that was basking in the light of the waterfall and his own magic. You felt a hand pass over your lips and you trapped two of its fingers between your lips, letting your tongue flick over them, and he jerked.

Finally, he granted you pleasure, and a bony finger slipped snugly inside of you, pressing around and feeling the wet, tight flesh as you leaned your head back and let out a hot breath. Your hips grinded against that hand, and you felt the magic ones grip at your shoulders and sides of your neck while his other hand trailed down your outer thighs and felt like it was pressing down and writing his name in one of them. “You’re mine, your pleasure is under my control, understand?” His voice was low and raspy as he brung his teeth close to your ear and nibbled against it. A low growl echoed deep within him and you felt him push up one of your legs and grind himself against it. You wondered if you could move your hands at all, and you pushed up one wrist and felt the magic was no longer there, more focused on the magical hands that glowed brightly and pressed down on your throat tighter. The pressure was higher, and you felt a lightness come to your head. Your hand lazily trailed down his ribcage, making him jerk again as fingers slipped against each bone, and then it moved down to greet his own growing heat and wrap softly around the throbbing member that was now sticky to the touch.

He let out a soft moan into your ear, as if approving of your bold move, and you slid your fingers along each inch while he pulled his shorts free to let it into your view. It was a bright cyan, the head pulsing, and his fingers pressed down on your own to get you right to the pressure he wanted you at. Your hand began to milk it, and he let out a loud growl followed by bucking hips. “That’s a good human, just like that,” his magic hands had let go of your neck and were now digging down across your chest as another bony finger slipped inside of you. You gasped in desire at the reward for getting him off and you felt his hand moving on its own against your swishing hips to the rhythm of your own jerking, and you speeded it up, eliciting not only an animalistic grumble from him, but his own hand speeding to your enjoyment.

Right when you felt yourself near to the edge, you heard him let out a sweet, low hiss, and you looked up in time to feel his cock jerk in your hand and cyan goo shoot out over your body, tickling your skin as it trailed down your stomach and chest. He let out a few final thrusts with each jerk, his hand gripping the wrist of yours tight enough to make it tingle from him cutting off the circulation, and he let out a gentle sigh as his fingers stopped and rested inside of you while he removed your sticky hand, making sure when it slid off that it took his jizz with it.

You pressed your crotch into his hand to remind him to get you off, too, but he chuckled and pulled away his fingers, bringing them to his gleaming teeth as a long, dripping tongue made sure to clean off any essence of you for him to taste. “Can’t you hear Papyrus? He’s looking for us,” he spoke with a wide smirk, and you could faintly hear Papyrus’ voice somewhere in the distance amid your cloudy state. “See you back at the house,” was San’s fading words, and when you whirled to look at where Sans was, he was gone, leaving you there, grumbling and horny, with the unate hotdogs and goo-covered body and blankets.  
You swore to get him back for this.


End file.
